Simpler Times
by RabbitLady652
Summary: This is a more serious story that I've been wanting to do for a while now please enjoy
1. In the beginning there was cooties

_**Hello world, so I hope you like this and review, thanks.**_

_**P.S Rin and all the girls are six, Inuyasha and Miriko are all seven and Sesshomaru and Naraku are Eight. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

''Honey we're here!''

Rin's father called to her as he pulled up to the school where Rin would start her first day of kindergarten.

''C-can't you come with me?''

Rin asked,

''I'm afraid not sugar-lump, I've got to go work,''

Rin's father told her.

''Well bye, have a great day! I love you!''

Rin's father said,

''Bye daddy! I love you too!''

Rin said.

Then Rin skipped into the building and found her classroom.

''Hi! are you new here? Whats your name? My names Kagome!''

A energetic girl with Black pigtails, and a short blue sundress said,

''And this is Sango!''

Kagome said gesturing to a girl who had long brownish hair, and was wearing a white sundress with red flowers all over it.

(Rin was wearing a orange sundress with her hair in pigtails)

''My name is Rin!''

Rin said,

''Nice to meet you!''

Rin said remembering her manners,

''Come on! Lets go color!''

Kagome said, and the girls went over to the coloring table it was unknown to them that they were being watched,

''Inuyasha! Lets go say hi to those girls at the coloring table!''

Miriko said to his friend,

''Why so you can be gross?''

Inuyasha asked,

''No! I just want to say hi,''

''If you say so..''

the boys went over to the girls,

''My name is Miriko, and this is Inuyasha,''

Miriko said,

''My name's Kagome, this is Sango, and that's Rin.''

Kagome said pointing at Sango and Rin,

''Your beautiful!''

Miriko said to Sango,

Sango blushed, Miriko put his arm around her but soon his hand began to travel lower, soon there was a loud slapping sound, and a red hand print on

Miriko's cheek,

''I am sorry my dear Sango, I'm afraid this hand is cursed!''

Miriko said,

''Get away from me you bottom grabber!''

Sango yelled then stomped away, Miriko following, leaving Rin, Inuyasha, and Kagome alone,

''Is your friend always like this?''

Kagome asked,

''Yep pretty much, but he's nice when you get to know him,''

Soon Miriko came back with an even redder and bigger hand print on his face,

''Yash, I think I'm in love,''

Miriko said dreamily,

''Eww, gross!''

Rin, Inuyasha, and Kagome said together.

Then class started, soon it was lunch time Inuyasha and Kagome were chatting with each other and so were Sango and Miriko, Rin felt left out, so she deiced to go and sit in the corner with her lunch,

as she unpacked it she let out a squeal of delight, her mommy had packed her, grapes, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a apple juice box, and best of all,

two jelly bean cookies! These were her favorite kind of cookies in the whole wide world! She was about to bite into one when she heard someone call out to her, she looked up and saw a boy with black eyes and long blackish brownish hair,

''Give me your cookies,''

He demanded,

Rin, who was happy to share like her mommy said, gave him a cookie with a big smile, then she offered him a drink of her juice box to wash it down, even though apple was her very favorite,

''give me your other cookie,''

he demanded,

''B-but I only have one left,''

Rin said, wondering if she should share, or keep her last cookie,

Sesshomaru, who was watching the whole thing from the other side of the room watched as she gave up her last cookie with a huge smile.

After Naraku had left, for that was his name, Sesshomaru went over to her and sat down,

''Hi!''

Rin said,

''What's your name?''

Rin's name is Rin,

she said looking up at him with her big chocolate doe eyes,

''Sesshomaru''

Sesshomaru said,

''Rin likes that name, its a pretty name,''

Rin said thoughtfully,

''My name is not pretty''

Sesshomaru said slightly annoyed ,

Rin looked sad and apologized,

''Rin is sorry, Rin didn't mean to make Sesshy mad,''

Sesshomaru sighed, he obviously wasn't going to win this,

''Its alright,''

Sesshomaru sighed,

then he asked,

''Why did you let Naraku have your cookies? I heard you say that they were your favorite, and you gave him your juice, why?''

Rin smiled and said,

''Because he asked for them, its nice to share and he didn't have any cookies or juice and I did, so I shared,''

Rin looked very happy as she explained this to him Sesshomaru simply said,

''hmp''

and got up and started to walk away when Rin called after him,

''Sesshy are you my friend?''

Sesshomaru simply said

''hmp again and walked away Rin was very sad though because she thought that that meant he didn't want to be friends but she didn't see the small smile on his lips as he walked away.

Sesshomaru walked over to Naraku were he was busy telling all his cronies how he had got the cookies from that stupid girl over there,

'' And so I walked up demanded the cookies and she just gave them to me! And she gave me her juice! Said something about her being happy to share,

and all the while, she had this stupid smile on her face like she was the one getting the cookies! Ha-ha-ha!''

Naraku said, and all his cronies laughed with him,

Sesshomaru walked over and said,

''Really Naraku, picking on small girls now are we?

Naraku immediately stopped laughing and said,

''S-Sesshomaru?''

''Yes that's my name,''

Sesshomaru coldly responded, then said,

''Leave her alone Naraku,''

then Sesshomaru started to walk away, and Naraku called after him,

''Why? Is she like your girlfriend or something?''

Kagura, who was Naraku's sister froze and glared angrily at Sesshomaru,

(she had a crush on him) Sesshomaru turned around and said,

''No she is not, she's not even my friend, I just don't like to see you beating on little girls, and if you are smart you will shut your mouth before I come over there and shut it for you,''

and with that Sesshomaru walked away,

Rin who was nearby tried to hold back tears, telling herself over and over,

_''Big girls don't cry, Big girls don't cry, Big girls don't cry!''_

Rin was very sad, she thought that he was her friend, but apparently she was not,

Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to Rin and Inuyasha said,

''Why were you talking to Sesshomaru?''

Rin answered,

''Because he came and talked to me first,''

Inuyasha looked surprised for a minute then said,

''Well that's a first''

''How do you know him?''

Rin asked,

''He's my brother,''

Inuyasha said,

Rin looked surprised for a minute then said,

''oh I guess you two do look alike,''

then the teacher called everyone around then said,

''Alright class that's all for today please wait here till your parents come to get you, and I'll see you tomorrow,''

Sango was the first to leave with Miriko soon after, Kagome and Rin walked Inuyasha to his car as Sesshomaru was already in the car, when Inuyasha had to go Rin and Kagome gave him a big hug, and they waved goodbye as the car drove away, Rin was the next to leave with Kagome soon after.

In Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's car,

Sesshomaru felt strangle jealous when he saw Rin hug Inuyasha goodbye,

but it wasn't like he was going to say anything,

''Sesshomaru do have anything you would like to say about your day?''

Inuyasha's mother and Sesshomaru's step mother asked,

''No''

Sesshomaru said coldly,

''Are you sure?''

Inuyasha asked,

''Are you sure you don't have anything to say? Like maybe something about Rin?''

Inuyasha teased,

Sesshomaru stiffened at hearing Inuyasha say her name

''Who's Rin?''

Inuyasha's mother asked,

According to Kagome, she's a really sweet shy girl who only opens up to people after she's known them for years, But Sesshomaru an exception I guess, Sesshomaru went up to talk to Rin and Rin started talking right away, right Sesshy?''

Inuyasha said,

''Don't call me that,''

Sesshomaru said,

''You let Rin call you that,''

Inuyasha stated,

''How do you know? Did she tell you?''

Sesshomaru asked,

''No we heard her call you and ask if you were friends, and she called you Sesshy,''

Inuyasha said proudly,

''Shut-up,''

Sesshomaru said, the rest of the car drive home was spent in silence.

_**End Of Chapter One **_

_**See that button? That is the button of safety.**_

_**If you push that button and review, the world will not blow up! don't you wanna save the world? If so, push the button! :)**_


	2. It All Changes Here

_**Hello world, sorry it took me so long to update I've been really busy, I will try to update soon though, I really appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites I hope you enjoy this chapter,**_

**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha or any of the characters**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

**Time skip...**

Rin looked around nervously, this was her first day of third grade and she didn't see anyone she knew, then the worried look on her face turned into a huge smile as she saw Kagome dragging Inuyasha towards her, then she saw Sango coming closer as well with a angry look on her face,

''Rin!''

Kagome squealed as she saw her, Kagome let go of the annoyed half demon and ran towards Rin,

Sango, and Kagome ran towards Rin and hugged her,

''Whats wrong Sango?''

Rin asked,

''That bottom grabber is following me around!''

Sango said with annoyance,

''Class! Its time to start!''

the teacher announced,

''Come on lets go Inuyasha!''

Kagome called over to Inuyasha who was talking to Miriko, (well complaining about Kagome really)

Inuyasha sighed heavily and reluctantly walked over to Kagome, but he was soon rewarded when Kagome kissed him on the the cheek and said,

''Thank-you Yasha''

Inuyasha blushed and mumbled,

''N-no problem''

_**Time skip...**_

Rin walked by herself over to a wall and sat down to eat her lunch,

Naraku and his gang walked up to her,

Rin sighed to herself,

Naraku had been stealing her lunch since kindergarten,

this morning before she left for school she promised her mom and dad she would stand up for herself, so when Naraku came up to her and demanded her lunch he was surprised when she refused,

''But don't you want to share with us Rin?''

Naraku asked in a fake Innocent voice,

Rin shook her head and in a tiny voice said,

''My mommy told me not to give my lunch away any more,''

''Awww, isn't that sweet?''

Naraku asked, then growled and said,

''Well I guess that's too bad for you and your mommy!''

And with that Naraku made a move to take her lunch-box away from her, but Rin held on tight and didn't make any attempt to run away or call for help, instead of grabbing her lunch-box away from her like Rin had expected, he shoved her to the ground, Rin made a small squeaking noise has she fell too the ground but she didn't let go of her lunch-box or make any sounds no mater how hard they kicked or punched her,

after a while they gave up and walked away, Sesshomaru was watching everything from a little while away,

**Help her!**

Sesshomaru's Inner beast growled,

but Sesshomaru would do such thing,

_Remember what happened last time I tried to help her?! _

_I got teased!_

Sesshomaru thought angrily to himself,

he watched as Rin pulled herself off the ground and went inside to the girls bathroom without saying anything to anybody, A few minuets later Rin came out desecrately hiding her newly forming bruises, she looked just has happy as before as she sat down smiling and eat her lunch, one thing Sesshomaru noticed though was that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Sesshomaru turned around and walked away, feeling proud that he had control over his demon,

Rin finished her lunch and went over to the vacant swings,

apparently everyone else was still eating, Rin pushed herself on the swings, she pulled her notebook out of her pocket, despite himself Sesshomaru followed her and hid behind a tree where she couldn't see him, Naraku and his cronies came over and grabbed the notebook out of her hands, and laughing walked away, as soon as Rin was sure Naraku was gone she pulled another notebook out of her other pocket and smiled to herself,

Despite himself Sesshomaru couldn't help feeling a sense of admiration for the clever little girl,

**Time skip...**

It was time to go home and Rin waited for her father to pick her up,

the Teacher called her over Sesshomaru used his demon hearing to hear their conversation,

''I'm so sorry Rin...''

the teacher said,

Rin looked confused and said,

''But why?''

''I'm afraid there was an accident, your mother was killed on the street, there was some sort of a fight and a gun shot out and it hit your mother, I'm so so sorry dear,''

Rin gasped and fell to her knees and sobbed,

''I'll leave alone now dear, I'll go ask if one of your friends can take you home''

then the teacher went inside,

Sesshomaru felt bad for her but not bad enough to do something about it, he saw Naraku go up to Rin, Sesshomaru was stunned was Naraku actually being nice to her?

Naraku helped Rin up and wiped her eyes, Rin was about to thanks him when Naraku pulled her off behind the school, Sesshomaru secretly followed, He watched as Naraku shoved Rin into a the wall, and taunt her for being a crybaby,

''My mother died when I was four, I didn't cry!''

Naraku taunted Rin said nothing, no mater how much Naraku abused her Rin didn't say a word,

Sesshomaru saw his step mother pull up and Inuyasha running towards the car, a teacher was looking for Rin,

''Rin!?''

the teacher called,

Naraku ran away but not before whispering in Rin's ear,

''Remember what I said,''

Rin went into the bathroom like before and washed all the blood off, she came out and found the teacher waiting for her,

''Your friend Kagome said she could take you home, and your friends, Miriko, Sango, and Inuyasha are also coming with you,''

the teacher said, Sesshomaru suddenly felt extreme jealousy for his little brother,

Rin only nodded, Sesshomaru watched as Rin, Kagome Miriko, Sango and Inuyasha got into Kagome's car and drove away.

Sesshomaru went and got into his car,

''Sesshomaru? Did you hear what happened? You know Inuyasha's friend Rin? Her mother got shot on the street today! Isn't that horrible!?''

Sesshomaru's step mother asked,

''I am fully aware of what happened today

Izioi sighed and said,

''I worry about you Sesshomaru''

Sesshomaru said,

''Your worry is not needed, this Sesshomaru can take care of himself'''

''That's not what I meant Sesshomaru,''

She sighed,

Sesshomaru looked out the window, thinking about the brave, clever, cute, girl,

_Wait, Cute?! Where did that come from!_

Sesshomaru thought to himself,

he sighed

_I need to think of something else, and not about how cute she looked swinging on the swings with her hair flying in the wind, No stop! Don't think about it! Think about something else!_

Sesshomaru sighed again and shook his head trying to rid his mind of those thoughts,

**meanwhile in Kagome's car,**

Kagome, and Inuyasha were on either side of her, and Rin was crying, they were all doing their best to comfort her,

Rin silently vowed to herself that after this she wouldn't cry, maybe then Naraku would leave her alone,

when they got to Rin's house Rin wiped her eyes and thanked them all and ran to her dad who was sitting on the front porch crying, Rin hugged him and whispered,

''Its okay daddy, it will be okay, Mommy's in heaven now,''

Rin's father hugged her tight and whispered

''What would I do without you?''

_**End Of Chapter Two**_

_**See that button? That is the button of safety.**_

_**If you push that button and review, the world will not blow up! don't you wanna save the world? If so, push the button! :)**_


	3. A Different Perspective

_**Hi, this is the third chapter of Simpler Times, this might turn out a little darker then my other chapters cus I'm sad, my favorite Rabbit died, and then two of my chickens died, including my show bird, I hate Mondays :( anyway, please enjoy my story,**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

Rin Pov:

Rin sighed,

today is the anniversary of my mothers death, five years ago today my mother was shot on the street I'm was now thirteen and-

''Ohh Riiin''

A sickening familiar voice sang out,

oh yeah I'm also being abused by Naraku daily,

Its no use trying to run away or hide, Naraku and his cronies are all much faster and stronger then me, all that would happen would be that I would be beaten more,

so I might as well just face the facts and accept my punishment as Naraku calls it,

My punishment for being me, my punishment for crying when my mom died,

my punishment for living,

Emotional abuse mental abuse and physical abuse are some of the delightful thing I get to enjoy daily, curtsey of Naraku.

so yeah thats my life right now,

oh yeah! I almost forgot about Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru watches me like a hawk,

during class, lunch, when I'm getting beaten, especially when I'm getting beaten, he never says a word to me, and he never interferes when I'm getting beaten, he just, watches,

every day when he watches me get beat, it looks like he's having a battle with himself over whether he should help me or not, he never does,

he doesn't even know I know about him watching me, but every day without fail he's there, hiding in a tree or on the roof, but he;s always there.

when he first saved me from Naraku taking my favorite cookies, I thought he was my knight in shining armor,

know I see how wrong I really was.

My friends, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miriko, and Sango don't know anything about this, and I don't want them to,

they would freak and tell somebody, like a teacher or the principal,

buuut, the principal is Naraku's dad so nothing would change except I would get beat harder and more,

if your wondering what I'm doing well I'm thinking all the deep thoughts I'll tell you,

I am currently being beat by Naraku and his gang,

its useless to fight back so I eventually just separated my mind from my body, so I can't feel any pain right now, I am aware of whats going on and I can see clearly, but I just don't feel pain now, sure it'll hurt in the morning but its not morning yet is it? No its not, so I just lie here until there done and then get up go to the bathroom and get on with my life,

and I have stayed true to my vow and not cried once since my mothers death,

my dad still cry's, but I help him and he helps me I don't know where I'd be without him.

I going to write the part about dad in my notebook later, Naraku and his gang still have my decoy one, while their tough and strong, their huge Dumbows

with a capital D.

so yeah, their starting to walk away now so I'll stay like this a little longer then I'll refocus my brain to my body again and be on my way, the only thing to do is to hope we go to different high schools!

Normal Pov:

After Naraku and his gang walked away Rin got up and went to the bathroom, after she came out she saw her friends and called over to them smiling all the while, it amazed Sesshomaru at how happy the little girl was after being beaten by Naraku, and she was brave to! She never made a sound the whole time, she just lied there, then after they left she got up, went to the bathroom and was all smiles! She was very strange. Very strange indeed, and she never cried once! She wasn't like the other girls, crying over silly things like a paper cut or spiders, here she was being beaten and not so much as one tear!

''I must find out more about her!''

Sesshomaru decided.

_**End Of Chapter Three**_

_**See that button? That is the button of safety.**_

_**If you push that button and review, the world will not blow up! don't you wanna save the world? If so, push the button! :)**_


	4. Sesshomaru, Friend Or Foe?

_**Hi, sorry I havn't been writing, I've been gone at fair 4 the last 2 weeks, so yeah...**_

_**please enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

_Last time on Simpler Times..._

_After Naraku and his gang walked away Rin got up and went to the bathroom, after she came out she saw her friends and called over to them smiling all the while, it amazed Sesshomaru at how happy the little girl was after being beaten by Naraku, and she was brave to! _

_She never made a sound the whole time, she just lied there, then after they left she got up, went to the bathroom and was all smiles! She was very strange. Very strange indeed, and she never cried once! She wasn't like the other girls, crying over silly things like a paper cut or spiders, here she was being beaten and not so much as one tear!_

_''I must find out more about her!''_

_Sesshomaru decided._

Rin is fifteen, Sesshomaru still has not made a move to help her and she is still being abused by Naraku everyday.

One day during her usual beating she was separated from her body like usual,

Naraku got angry that he could not make her cry or show any signs of pain, he motioned to his cronies and they walked away Rin waited for a little while then got up and headed to the bathroom, when she opened the door tow the bathroom Naraku, popped out and stabbed her in the stomach with a knife,

As Rin screamed, Naraku smiled then laughed like an evil manic at her pain,

Rin collapsed and Naraku walked off smiling and smoking a cigarette,

Sesshomaru heard Rin's scream, for a second he disregarded it as he usually did when he heard girls screams, as they were they usually trying to get his attention or screaming because of a spider or bug, but after he thought about it a little more he realized he had never ever heard Rin scream before, and this scream sounded more bloodcurdling then anything he had ever heard before, he decided it couldn't hurt to check, he found himself running faster towards the sound then he had expected, his inner beast was saying,

**''Run! Run! Save her! She's dying! Save her!''**

Sesshomaru didn't know what he meant by she was dying but it made him go just a little bit faster, when he got to the bathrooms he saw a bloody Rin lieing in the dust, he was so angry! His eyes went red he sniffed around and found a bloody knife in Rin stomach with Naraku's scent on the handle, Sesshomaru used his demon speed and soon caught up with Naraku, Sesshomaru Shoved Naraku up against the school wall by his neck while Sesshomaru's cold red eyes glared at Naraku as he slowly squeezed Naraku's neck, Sesshomaru was just about to drain the last bit of life from Naraku when he heard a soft weak voice from behind him say,

''Please Sesshomaru... Don't kill him... He's not worth it...'''

Sesshomaru turned around slightly still keeping a firm hand on Naraku's neck, he saw it was Rin, Blood dripping down from the wound in her stomach, her face pale from blood lose, bruises all over her, her closes ripped from his earlier attack.. this was completely wrong! Naraku just almost killed her, she was dripping blood from his attack and here she was asking him to spare his life! Who does that?! Rin wavered and said faintly,

''Please...Sesshomaru...D-don't...K-kill...H-him.. .S-Sessh...''

then she passed out from blood lose, Sesshomaru let go of Naraku's neck and caught Rin before she hit the ground, he turned to look at Naraku who was gasping for air,

''Go''

Sesshomaru growled at him, Naraku was only to glad to oblige and ran as fast as he could away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru picked Rin up and carried her bridle style to the front school tard he called his step-mother to come pick him up, as it was only lunch he went to talk to the teacher, he walked up to her with Rin in his arms,

''I'm taking her home''

Sesshomaru said with such authority that the teacher just meekly nodded,

Kagome walked out of the school with Inuyasha, Sango and Miriko,

Kagome caught a glimse of Rin and gasped, she ran over to Sesshomaru and asked,

''Is that Rin?''

Sesshomaru replied.

''yes''

Kagome slapped him as hard as she could and yelled,

''What the hell did you do to her?!''

Sesshomaru growled and said,

''This Sesshomaru did nothing to her, Naraku stabbed her with a knife.

He has also been abusing her daily since the third grade.''

Kagome fell to her knees and began sobbing something about what a horrible

friend she was, then no she didn't deserve to be called her friend.

''I'll kill that Naraku!''

Inuyasha yelled,

''No''

Sesshomaru said,

''I was going to kill him but Rin asked me not to, and I'm sure she doesn't want you to ether,''

''Since when did you become such an expert on what Rin wants?!

You don't know a thing about her! Were her friends! Your not! So just leave her alone!''

Inuyasha yelled, then stormed off

Kagome followed to try and clam him down, Sango said to Sesshomaru,

''If you do anything to hurt her you will have all of us to deal with before she and Miriko also walked away.

Sesshomaru sighed, they were crazy, but sometimes he wished he could have friends like her's

Sesshomaru's chauffeur pulled up and asked where he wanted to go,

''Home.''

Sesshomaru said.

**End Of Chapter four**

_**See that button? That is the button of safety.**_

_**If you push that button and review, the world will not blow up! don't you wanna save the world? If so, push the button! :)**_


End file.
